


Roses

by splatplatplat



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, im sorry daisuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatplatplat/pseuds/splatplatplat
Summary: Daisuke confesses to Hikari with a bouquet of roses.





	Roses

There’s a  _ massive _ bouquet of roses on the desk when Takeru enters the room. 

 

(He’s seen bouquets before, and he’s  _ definitely _ seen flowers— but this particular bouquet is overflowing, flowers spilling out wildly across the table, petals scattered uncontrollably across the wooden surface.)

 

“Whoa,” he gawks, rushing to scoop the flowers up into his arms. As he does so, another flurry of petals fall to the ground, settling the floor around them. “That’s a whole lot of flowers.” He rubs the petals gently between his fingertips, reveling in the smooth texture. “Are they yours?”

 

Hikari doesn’t reply at first; when Takeru glances up at her, he sees her look down at the ground for a moment, eyes focused on the petals. Eventually, though, she shakes herself to awareness, looking back up to meet his gaze. 

 

“Yeah,” she says slowly, nodding her head. “Yeah, they’re mine.”

 

“Neat,” he quips, still fiddling with them. “Did you buy them?” 

 

She scoffs, crossing her arms playfully. “Why on  _ earth _ would I buy myself roses?” 

 

He pauses. “I dunno, maybe you like ‘em or something,” he says lamely.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she laughs, moving over to sit on the edge of her bed. It creaks beneath her weight, the wooden frame worn from years of use. 

 

Another pause.

 

“They’re from Daisuke,” she adds, as an afterthought. 

 

“Daisuke.” His reply is punctual, his voice wavering towards the end of the name. He raises a brow, looking at her curiously. 

 

“Yeah. Daisuke.”

 

“ _ Motomiya _ Daisuke?”

 

She laughs again, voice louder than before. “Yes, Motomiya Daisuke. How many more Daisukes do you know?”

 

“Not many,” he cheeks, setting the roses down and walking to sit on the bed with her. Again, it creaks in mild protest, and continues to make noises as he scoots around to find a comfortable position. “But Daisuke? Really?  _ That _ Daisuke?”

 

Beside him, Hikari’s taken to idly scrolling through her social media, her thumb only pausing to leave a like on the occasional cat video. “Yes, Takeru,” she repeats firmly, nodding her head, “ _ that _ Daisuke. The one that pissed his pants at karaoke once, the one that wore my brother’s ridiculous goggles all throughout middle school,  _ and _ the one that gave me the roses. Motomiya Daisuke.”

 

“Daisuke,” he mumbles.

 

“Stop saying his name, please. I’m getting a headache just hearing it.”

 

“Daisuke,” he says again, smirking. 

 

“Stop,” she scolds, pressing a finger to his lips to silence him. She realizes her mistake immediately, though, and she retracts her finger at lightning speed. “Ew, saliva. Gross.” She wipes her hands on the striped sheets beneath them, glaring comically as Takeru lets out a hearty laugh at her antics. She lays her upper body down on the bed, her arm flailing lazily in protest to Takeru’s laughing. 

 

Eventually, his laughter subsides, replaced instead by a silence. It’s not an unwelcome one, nor is it unfamiliar; rather, it’s something the two of them have grown accustomed to over the years. It’s the same silence that used to comfort them on late summer nights, huddled under blankets and warmed by the campfire. It’s the same silence that accompanied them throughout their escapades, the same silence that kept them together for so long.

 

(Even now, as they’re so close to graduating, to moving on to the adult world, it’s hard to imagine that the silence has followed them for so long.)

 

For a while, the only noise present is the sound of their breathing; calm, rhythmic, ever-present and yet barely there. Then, the silence is disturbed by Takeru scooting over to lie down next to the girl, the two of them curled up comfortably on the same bed they used to play on.

 

“Really, though,” he speaks, his voice hardly above a whisper, his hair falling down on his face, “Daisuke?”

 

Hikari lets out a breathy laugh, rolling over onto her back, eyes fixated on the ceiling lights. “Yes, Takeru, Daisuke.” 

 

“Was it a confession?” he asks.

 

“God,” she says, her voice smoother than air, “of course it was.” Takeru rolls over onto his stomach, propping his arms up and resting his head on his hands to listen to her better. Their gazes meet for a second, and Takeru can’t help but smile, looking into the eyes of his best friend. 

 

“Go on,” he whispers.

 

“It’s not like I didn’t see it coming,” she explains, her arms gesturing mindlessly with each word. “I’m not  _ that _ dense. He’s been flirting for years.”

 

“I’m aware,” Takeru laughs. 

 

“I’m sure you are.” She sighs deeply. “I wasn’t trying to lead him on, though. He just came up to me yesterday and… it happened.” She doesn’t say anything else for a while, opting to let out another sigh as she gathers her words.

 

“What did he say?” Takeru asks, scooting closer. His head cocks to the side as he watches her face scrunch up.

 

“Nothing special,” she groans. “Just a string of poorly-recited love poems.”

 

“Did he drop the L-bomb?”

 

For the first time since her ranting started, she stops, turning her head to face Takeru with an expression of mock annoyance. “Of course he did. He’s Daisuke.”

 

“Right,” Takeru affirms, nodding his head enthusiastically. 

 

None of them speak for a while, too absorbed in their own words. Then, Takeru speaks up. “What did you say?”

 

“To Daisuke?”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

She closes her eyes, her hand moving to capture Takeru’s in her own. He grins, locking their fingers together, watching as Hikari’s lips curl upward, the most radiant of smiles forming on her lips.

 

“I told him I was yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two. so much. i love daisuke, too, and i probably shouldn't have thrown him under the bus like that, but it kinda just happened, and, i mean, what's done is done. this was my first time writing for this pairing, and for the series overall, and i probably strayed away from canon a little. i apologize!
> 
> this was kinda choppy and dialogue-heavy, so i hope it was alright! i'd love to hear feedback if you have any.


End file.
